


Abajo

by Samoacookie27



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, F/F, F/M, Forced Relationship, Forced Surgery, Non-Canon Relationship, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samoacookie27/pseuds/Samoacookie27
Summary: After the 'botched' mission at Volskaya Industries. Sombra, eagerly returns to the Talon Headquarters to play with her beloved 'abajo'.Now edited to better fit the canon.





	Abajo

A metallic door swishes open; you hiss at the sudden bright light flooding the your small cell and assaulting your poor unprepared retinas. 

“Hola, mi precioso abajo. Were you a good (girl/boy) while I was away?”

The beautiful Hispanic woman known to all as Sombra, stood before you as you sat on the small bed. 

Judging from the sneaky cat smile on her tan face, the mission had clearly gone in her favor. Oh how you hated that smile with a passion.

“Am I ever?” you glare, which only makes her smile more smugly. Promising all sorts of pain and pleasure.

“Ah (mami/papi) Why so cold? I just got back from Russia you know. I just about froze my assets off”. You flinch away as her cybernetic hand lights up and slowly reaches out to caress the special implants she had convinced that crazy Irish scientist to install for her. You can feel the malware coming to life, extinguishing your will to fight.  
Sombra lays you back on the black sheets and covers your body with her own. “I’ve done all my chores like a good girl. Now I want to play with my abajo".

Your mouth runs dry when she begins to leave kisses on your face and neck-unzipping your white and black jumpsuit. With what little control remains, you clench the sheets and pray for it all to be over soon. 

THE END


End file.
